Wild Card
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to The Heiress. The stakes in New Orleans are higher than ever, Caroline has becomes her mother's pawn. Katherine is dead and Bonnie is struggling to adapt to her life as a vampire. The Mikaelson prophecy has come to light and not everyone is going to come out alive. Klaroline. Kalijah. S3-S4. CANCELLED.
1. For the Next Millennium

I will be working on The Heiress and Wild Card at the same time. Spoilers below on what happened at the end of Season 2:

-Adrianna May Marin finally makes her appearance at the end of Season 2 along with Caroline's older sister Audrina who is a witch like Caroline.

-Elijah killed Katherine's father.

-Adrianna killed Katherine and Katherine is currently in hell.

-Klaus killed Nadia and therefore Katherine decided to break up with Elijah and leave NOLA.

-Klaus turned Bonnie into a vampire as revenge for helping Caroline and is currently being coached by Damon.

-Caroline has been daggered for three months as "punishment" for trying to take the twins using a special golden dagger made by Dahlia,

* * *

 **Episode One: For the Next Millennium**

 _Dearest Rebekah,_

 _I hope you are well, I write this in order to ask for your advice and to tell you of what has been happening in these past three months. Our brothers remain at odds and it seems that this time Klaus has cause enough damage to last a lifetime._

 _We have not received any news of Katherine ever since she left New Orleans and who could blame her. Klaus killed her only child right in front of her eyes. Poor Bonnie is suffering through her vampire transition and your friend Damon has come over from Mystic Falls to help, but it has not been any use. Bonnie it seemed would rather die than live the role of vampire._

 _Niklaus had kept his word and Marcel rules the French quarter, meanwhile Davina has taken over Caroline's role of witch regent. The twins grow lovelier by the day, but it's obvious they both seem to miss their mother and Henrik often calls out for "Mama" he confuses me a lot for Caroline. But Klaus remains the doting father and he spoils them rotten especially his daughter, Regina._

 _Meanwhile Caroline remains daggered and locked away, Klaus cannot forgive his wife for her betrayal. I've tried removing the spell from the dagger, but it has proved worthless and_ _if any one besides Klaus removes the dagger then they shall die. If you offer any advice, I shall be happy to hear it._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Freya_

* * *

"Come on darling," Freya Mikaelson cooed to her niece Regina who was playing on the floor with her blocks. "Say Aunty Freya."

Regina let out a small baby giggle and instead passed a stuff bear towards her twin who immediately began chewing it. "Henrik, no sweetheart doesn't chew on that."

Elijah looked at her amused as he came in. Freya looked up at Elijah. "How's Bonnie doing?"

"She's trying," Elijah said with a sigh, "But something tells me she would rather be dead. Not that I blame her, to her it feels that Klaus cursed her to a fate worse than death."

"Maybe I should have killed her," Klaus Mikaelson said, his voice filled with sarcasm as he entered the room. "Then I would have gotten rid of the little witch once and for all or perhaps little vampire might be more appropriate."

Elijah turned to glare at him. "Haven't you done enough? You killed Katherine's daughter, you turned Bonnie into a vampire, you daggered your own wife- "

"Caroline had it coming," Klaus said with a hiss. "I wouldn't have daggered her if she hadn't recruited Bonnie, Katherine, and Stefan's help to run away with my daughter and son!"

Freya looked at both of them frustrated. "Oh, if you must poke at yourselves could you do it somewhere else?" Elijah frowned and his jaw tightened as he left the room.

Freya turned to Klaus with a frown. "If you keep doing that Klaus, you will end up pushing everyone away and you will end up alone."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett stared at her reflection in the mirror and for the first time she noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. Bonnie didn't know if it was because she had hardly slept ever since Klaus force fed her his blood and killed her- she hadn't slept or because she had refused to drink human blood and was just surviving on a few local squirrels and mice which Damon Salvatore, her teacher thought was stupid.

After Klaus had killed her, Katherine had left, and Caroline had been daggered she had left the Mikaelson home and settled in a small apartment in NOLA and she was just grateful that Damon had stayed these past three months to teach her how to be a vampire.

"Bon Bon I brought you a present." Damon Salvatore said with a grin on his face as he held a blond girl by the neck. Damon had become her annoying roommate these past few months.

"Damon," Bonnie snapped. "What did I tell you about compelling innocent girls to become my buffet."

"Come on," Damon pouted. "It's a free dinner. Besides she's hot I bet if you were a lesbian you two would totally hit it off."

Bonnie grimaced as she compelled the girl. "Leave now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're boring, Bonnie and I wouldn't waste what little compulsion you have. I told you that you need to stop putting a Stefan and actually drink human blood."

Bonnie snapped. "And lose control and kill innocent humans like the rest of my friends who have turned. No thanks Damon." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I snapped at you especially when you're trying to help. Are you sure that you shouldn't go back to Mystic Falls so you're not dealing with a lost cause?"

"Stop with the pity party. You'll get this, you're just a little slower than the average vampire. Besides once Care Bear gets out of her coffin you'll surprise her by being a functional vampire."

Bonnie scoffed. "You mean when that psychopath let's her out? He daggered his own wife, Damon the mother of his children. If anyone should be daggered and buried it should be him. If I was a witch again- "

Damon gripped her shoulders. "Bonnie calm down your emotions are getting the best of you."

Bonnie whimpered. "Sorry, I didn't mean too- "

Damon nodded as he bit his lip. "I know."

* * *

"This is Katherine Pierce, leave a message- "Elijah hung up the phone. Voicemail again. He had been getting voicemails ever since Katherine had told him flatly that she wanted nothing to do with him. Still, she could at the very least return his calls.

Elijah stared at the coffin right in front of him. Caroline's coffin. Caroline's body was still gray because of the desiccation and the golden dagger stuck out from her chest. Elijah couldn't get it out, but that did not mean that he could not comfort Caroline in the time that she was suffering.

He closed his eyes as he got into her mind. His eyes opened and in Caroline's mind both her and Elijah were standing in her old home in Mystic Falls. Liz's home. Caroline was holding Regina and Henrik.

Elijah saw that her eyes were glistering with tears. "Thanks for doing this Elijah, really. I know is not real but- "

"It's comfort, I know." Elijah said. "How are you?"

Caroline gave him her best how-do-you-think-look? "Well, let's see my best friend is a vampire, the godmother of my children and your girlfriend is god knows where, and my husband daggered me!" Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry, me complaining is not cute. So does it look like Klaus is going to let me out of this box anytime soon."

Elijah grimaced. "It doesn't look like it, Care. I'm sorry Freya has tried- "

"Don't," Caroline said. "Don't apologize it's not your fault, it's his fault. Why would he keep me daggered like this? I'm his wife! I know what I did was not fair on anybody, but still he shouldn't have-I'm sorry I know you hate it when people cry."

"Don't mind me, Caroline." Elijah said softly as he brushed away her tears. "If anyone has a right to cry is you."

Caroline gulped. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

* * *

"Where have you've been Klaus?" Elijah demanded as Klaus entered the compound later that evening. Klaus looked white as a sheet.

"We've been waiting for you," Freya said looking frustrated. "Something bad has happened."

"Well I've hardly received good news myself," Klaus turned to Elijah. "Lucian is back and he brought some news."

Elijah frowned. "Lucien? Your old sire? What could he possibly want. I thought for sure he had died ages ago."

Klaus grimaced. "Apparently we were both wrong brother, apparently there is a prophecy about how our family is destine to be destroyed. Now what is it that has got you so shaken up."

Freya and Elijah exchanged gazes. "Caroline. Someone took her coffin and it wasn't one of us or Bonnie, Damon, or Stefan and no one had head of Kat in months."

"What? No, that's can't be!" without a look back to them, Klaus went towards where he kept Caroline's coffin. It was true. The room was empty. She was gone.

* * *

"You did well, mother," Audrina said as she pulled back her pale blond hair from her face and stared at the ashen grey face of her mother. "I thought she would be prettier."

"Not now Audrina," Adrianna said. "Corrine's looks are hardly important."

"I think she goes by Caroline now. That fool that we killed at the begging of the summer called her that."

"Her name does not matter," Adrianna said as she removed the dagger. "What matters is what she can do."

The color started returning to Caroline's cheeks as she let out a gasp.

-End of Chapter One-

 **You Hung the Moon** -Klaus panics when he realizes that Caroline's coffin has been stolen as he is determined to get her back while trying to ignore the fact that Lucien's return will bring more harm than good. Bonnie goes to her first New Orleans party with Damon and completely loses control. Caroline and her birth mother, Adrianna finally meet, while meanwhile Audrina tells Elijah of the fate that Katherine is currently suffering through which is a fate worse than death.


	2. You Hung the Moon

**Episode Two: You Hung the Moon**

"What do you mean that you can't find her?" Klaus demanded, his voice cracking a little as he turned to look at his sister. "You're supposed to be an all powerful Mikaleson witch, what do you mean that you can't find her?"

"What I just said, Klaus," Freya said looking exhausted. "And if I remember correctly you were the one that daggered your wife in the first place, so don't blame me over the fact that she was kidnapped. Someone cloaked her, I can't find her anywhere. You're just going to have to find her the old fashion way."

Klaus let out a series of curses as he left the room, but Freya had seen that he looked worried. Well, it served him right. She saw that Elijah entered the room with the same shared nervous expression. Freya attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry, Elijah we will find Caroline."

"Caroline is not the only thing I'm worried about," Elijah said. "I'm concern about Lucien or the problems that Lucien will bring."

Freya frowned. "Klaus' old sire? Why are you worried about him?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not him, exactly, but the nonsense he seems to be sprouting and Klaus seemed convinced that what his witch was saying about our downfall was real, I don't suppose that there is any way to make sure now is there?"

Freya cocked her head. "There is a way, using your blood. But I don't know why you would bother, it seems rather pointless."

Elijah shrugged as he offered his palm and Freya used one of the kitchen knives to slice his palm. The blood fell on the table and Freya started making shapes on the table using the blood and chanting at the same time. Elijah grew concern when he saw that there was blood coming from Freya's nose. He started shaking her. "What is it? What's wrong? What did you see?"

"We will all fall, that was what the witch. . .the prophecy tried to tell us. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. You must warn Niklaus, get him to talk to Lucien's witch anything- "

"I will," Elijah said looking grim as he gripped Freya's shoulder. "Don't worry about that, just rest ok and relax, I'll look for Niklaus." Elijah left the compound using his vamp speed and looking around the streets of the French Quarter.

"You must be, Elijah," he heard a voice say. "The other Mikaelson brother."

Elijah turned around and stared at a woman with pale blond hair that was almost white and porcelain skin. She was wearing a blue coat that matched her eyes. "And you are."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, we haven't been fully introduced. I doubt you heard of me I'm Audrina Marin."

Marin. The name caught Elijah off guard and he took a step back. "Marin as in Adrianna Marin? Caroline's birth mother. You're related to them, yes I wondered why I didn't see it before. You have similar features. Where is Caroline?"

"Oh, Caroline's concern is nothing that you need to worry about."

Elijah frowned as he vamp speed towards her, she quickly overpowered him however with a simple spell that seemed to cause him a world of pain. "Where is she?"

"I told you, don't worry about it," Audrina said. "It seems to me that the one that you should be worried about is, what was her name-ah yes Katerina Petrova."

Elijah's face froze as he turned to look at her. "Katerina? Where is she? Tell me."

"She is in hell," Audrina said. "Which I think it's a fate worse than death, but I could be wrong. I just thought that you wanted to know that she's dead. Goodbye Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

"Here wear this and try to smile will you." Damon said as he threw Bonnie a tight black dress that Bonnie was sure would barely cover her thighs. "And what in hell is this?" Bonnie said as she looked at the dress. "Are you my new pimp?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Why do you want me to be? And quit giving me that look Bon Bon, like I'm some kind of pervent. We're just going dancing to a vampire nightclub. New Orleans has the best ones."

Bonnie frowned as she looked at Damon. "Those exists?"

"Of course they do, now hurry up and dress. It's time for newbie vampire lesson number two."

Half an hour later Bonnie, dressed in the black dress was with Damon in what look like one of the trendiest parties that Bonnie had ever been too. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of exited. Everyone seemed to be drinking and having fun in wild clothes. "What now?" she asked as she turned to Damon.

Damon smirked as he led her to the dance floor. "Now we dance."

The dance floor was packed, but Bonnie found herself moving her hips towards the music and Bonnie would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun. Besides Damon was a good dancer. The problem was that the more you dance, the more your heart started pumping and Bonnie could literally feel the veins of the few humans around her begging her to take a bite.

Control yourself, Bonnie she scolded herself. She would not let her vampire urges win. Her eyes focused on a tall, skinny man with blond hair. She noticed that he had pulsing veins around his neck.

Without thinking she sank her fangs into him. She could hear the crowd cheering as she drank his blood. She hardly heard when Damon called her. "Bon, Bon stop you'll kill Him-Bonnie!"

"Shut up!" Bonnie hissed as she continued feeding on him. She wanted more. "BONNIE!" Bonnie didn't stop until the body laid limply in her arms. It took Bonnie a second for her to realize this.

Bonnie gulped as she left the club with the tears in her eyes. "Bonnie! Bonnie, wait come back they won't care."

"Why did you bring me here?" Bonnie demanded. "To kill innocent people?"

"That's why they call it a vampire nightclub, Bonnie," Damon said flatly. "All of the humans are compelled. They don't feel a thing, now let's come back inside- "

"No," Bonnie was trembling as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She could feel her hands sticky with blood. "I'm not going back there. I'm going home."

* * *

Caroline had woken up over half an hour ago, but she still felt rather shaky, but at least she was no longer gray. She could feel the anger pulse in her veins. How dare Klaus have her daggered for three months? And how were Bonnie and Katherine?

Caroline turned to stare at the woman who was her biological mother. "Thank you," she said awkwardly. "For removing the golden dagger. You didn't have too."

"Actually, I did Corinne."

Caroline squinted. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Caroline."

Adrianna shook her head. "Corinne is the birth name that I gave you so you will always be Corinne to me." She handed her a hot drink. Caroline took a sip. "You're like me, aren't you? Half vampire, half witch?"

She nodded. "To be honest, I thought your witch gene had been lost forever."

Caroline didn't respond. "Why did you undagger me? I thought for sure that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I didn't," Adrianna said as she watched Caroline drop the cup, her body was slowly becoming paralyze. "Until now, I need a favor, Corinne and you're going to help me."

Caroline tried to speak, but it seemed as if her vocal cords had been destroyed. She tried to speak, but she could only do so in her own mind.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!

 **I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans** -Caroline is tortured by Adrianna to forget about her old life. Klaus and Elijah think of a way to deal with Lucien. With guidance from Bonnie, Freya and Davina attempt to revive Katherine.


	3. I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans

**Episode Three: I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans**

Everything was spinning for Caroline and she felt like she couldn't tell left from right. Her hair felt dry and her skin felt like it was caked with something sticky. Was it blood? She could feel figures surrounding her. Another blond?

Liz? Freya? Rebekah? Adrianna? Everything seemed to merge into one and Caroline couldn't tell the difference. She heard voices too, but she couldn't pinpoint them out. She was shaking and she wanted to use magic to tear the bonds that were holding her in place. She knew the spell, but she could hardly speak out.

She felt someone rubbed their fingers along Caroline's scalp. "It's time for you to forget, Caroline. Forget." Someone said in a soothing voice.

Caroline felt entire pain take over her body as if she was being shocked over and over again. Faces and memories seemed to appear in her head. Her mom, dad, Bonnie, Elena, Katherine killing her.

She took a deep breath, her eyes wild as she tried to catch Adrianna's gaze, but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if someone had pieced her tongue so that she couldn't speak. She saw the image of her twins. Her precious babies.

How they had been born, how she and Klaus had, had to send them to Rebekah. Klaus, the name popped into her head. That of her dear husband. The one who had daggered her in the heart and had kept her daggered in the coffin.

"Forget Caroline," she heard a sweet voice say as they ran a hand though her hair. "Just forget, everything."

Everything was fading away, Caroline noticed all of the familiar images. Her family was quickly fading between her fingers. She wanted to call out to them. She didn't want them to disappear, but they did.

And slowly everything around Caroline became dark.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Bonnie looked up and saw Davina. She had been in and out the house for the past couple of months ever since Klaus had daggered Caroline. Partly because she felt sorry for Bonnie who had been dragged into the Mikaelson mess and partly because she knew that the Mikaelsons would be the only ones interested in getting Kol back.

Bonnie rubbed her arms. She had felt a bit shaky ever since last night and a little bit guilty of attacking Damon like that. He had just been trying to help. She forced a smile. "I'm just tired. This transition hasn't been easy."

Davina nodded. "Do you miss it?" she said. "Being a witch?"

Bonnie nodded, trying to prevent the tears coming to her eyes. "Every day." She cleared her throat. "Still no word on Caroline?" Davina had been trying to locate Caroline too, but she had been unsuccessful.

"No," Davina said. "Someone is using a powerful cloaking spell, or maybe she is cloaking herself."

"No," Freya said as she came down their stairs. "She wouldn't leave without her children. Can I help you with anything, Davina?"

Davina nodded as she pulled out several books from her bag. "I've been looking though the books of our ancestors, Vincent has been particularly kind and I found some spell that might bring Katherine back to life. It's a resurrection spell. But the spell is Brazilian and it's full of dark magic. I'm going to need your help." Truthfully, Davina was eager to try this out because if they could resurrect Katherine maybe they could do the same thing with Kol.

Bonnie shook her head. "We shouldn't mess with black magic."

Freya shook her head. "This time we don't have a choice. This is Katherine that we're talking about. Now where is that spell."

* * *

"We need to get rid of Lucien," Elijah told Klaus coldly. They were currently situated in the parlor and the two brothers' teeth were practically on edge. Things hadn't been well for them these past few months and it didn't help that Klaus's temper had worsen ever since Caroline's disappearance.

Klaus looked up at him. "What for? Because some witch of his gave us some prophecy that we will fall. That the Mikaelson would all fall? I thought you were made of sterner stuff brother and here you are shaking."

Elijah's lips pursed. "I am not shaking. But Lucien is not the person you sired long ago. Klaus. He is a different man entirely. A dangerous man. How do you know that he will not betray is in the end? It wouldn't be the first time."'

"Are you saying we should kill him?" Klaus grimaced. "But the witch, she was a seer of some sort, she could sense the future. Perhaps if we kill the right people we will diminish this prophecy."

"You're being paranoid," Elijah said calmly.

"Oh, really," Klaus said with accusing eyes. "I supposed I should be just thrilled that a nobody witch predicted the downfall of my family!" Klaus' eyes lowered slightly. "There is still no word on Caroline, I have search every bloody inch of the quarter and no sign on her She couldn't have taken the dagger out herself. We need to find her, Elijah."

"We better," Elijah said coldly. "For the sake of her children, not for you."

* * *

"Here's Katherine's blood." Freya said as she handed the small jar to Davina. The outside part of the compound was covered in candles and there was a circle made of salt. Freya wished that they could wait until Caroline was here, since she doubted that two witches might be enough-but she wanted to grant Elijah some sort of happiness at least.

Bonnie looked skeptical. "You have a vial of Kat's blood?"

Freya shrugged. "For emergency. You never know when you will need it. Davina, do we have everything?"

Davina nodded. "The head of a cobra. Salt. Precious stones." She looked at them wearily. "This dark magic is it safe?"

Freya gulped. "No, and it always had consequences. But it's too late to back out." She looked at Davina. "Ready?"

Davina gulped as she looked at her. "Ready."

"Bonnie, you will guide us, make sure that everything is going perfectly," Freya said. "If you see something that isn't going right. Tell us and we will stop."

Bonnie nodded, but in all honesty she would rather be doing the magic. Freya looked a bit nervous as she said. "Let's start."

* * *

"Bonnie is way too sensitive," Damon complained as he and Elijah walked back to the compound after they had been unsuccesful trying to locate Lucien.

"Or maybe you just lack compassion," Elijah said coldly. "She's a new vampire Damon what do you expect." He stopped short when he saw a man who was well dressed. He vamp speed towards him, pinning him against the wall. "You have three seconds to explain yourself."

"Is that really how you greet an old friend, I'm hurt."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Damon said with a scowl.

"Mind your manners," the man said. "I'm Trista De Martel. An old friend of Elijah."

"An old sire," Elijah corrected. "Speaking of which what are you doing here."

"I heard Lucien was in town," he told him dryly. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

Tristan hesitated. "There are some problems between the sire lines, some talk of rebellion. And the Strix, the little group you formed are not happy, with you or your family. They will come for you Elijah."

"Elijah," Damon interrupted. "What is he talking about?"

"Never you mind," Elijah said. "Tristan, I will meet with you later tonight, right now we have some pressing matters to attend to." Tristan didn't say anything as he led them pass. Elijah ignored Damon's questioning gaze and they went towards the compound. They stopped short when they entered the compound and saw the girls staring in shock.

In the middle of the compound there was a circle made with burnt marks and a very naked, very scared, and very alive Katerina Petrova was in its place. "Katerina," Elijah said as he raced towards her. "You're alive, my darling. You're alive."

"I'm alive?" Katherine said. "But I died."

"And we brought you back," Davina said with a touch of glee in her voice. Katherine didn't respond. She felt Elijah's hands on her hair, but personally she still felt like she was trapped in hell.

-End of Chapter Three-

 **A Walk on the Wild Side** \- Elijah invites a newly revived Katherine to go join him at a gala where he will be reunited with the rest of the Strix, but finds out that not everything is all right with Katherine. Damon and Bonnie work on their friendship as Damon begins bonding with Freya. Lastly, Caroline returns to the French Quarter with a new attitude.


	4. A Walk on the Wild Side

**Episode Four: A Walk on the Wild Side**

"Don't," Katherine said sharply when Elijah turned towards the light switch to turn it on. "Leave that on." Katherine's usually bouncy curls were messy and she was crouched in the corner of her and Elijah's room. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and an old black sweater, but her eyes had a hollow look on her face.

Elijah walked towards her and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling today?" It had been exact two days since Freya and Davina had resurrected Katherine, but she still wasn't herself. Not that Elijah blamed her, her time in hell was anything other than pleasant.

"Fine," Katherine said tensely. "I told you, to stop asking me that."

Elijah didn't respond. "If you're up to it, I thought that maybe you would like to accompany me to a party tonight. An old friend Tristan is holding it, a reunion of some sort which people I don't fancy myself reuniting with."

Katherine's eyes flickered nervously. "I don't-"

Elijah gave a little sigh as he kissed her forehead. "Katherine, Darling you can't keep hiding forever. You used to be dead, but you're not now. So why not enjoy this beautiful moment. We won't need to stay long."

Katherine nodded slowly after a while. "All right, I will go to the party." Elijah smiled as he kissed her softly, becoming slightly puzzled at Katherine's flinching. "That's my girl. Wear the turquoise dress. It suits your lovely features.

* * *

Bonnie went down the stairs hoping to get some breakfast. Some real breakfast she reminded herself like people food-with French toast and pancakes and eggs, at least those helped her blood cravings a little.

She paused as she reached the end of the stairs when she saw Damon. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I might have overacted, but all of this- Vampirism is new to me and I saw all of you go to the dark side, at least once and I don't-I don't want to be that person."

"But you will, Bon-Bon eventually," Damon said. "Everyone goes to the dark side." There was a pause. "But perhaps I'm not the best teacher for you. It's clear that we think differently. Don't sweat it, maybe Care Bear can teach you a thing or two when she comes back from her vacation. But Bon, if you need anything just ask."

Bonnie nodded, at least they had made peace.

"Oh, and Bonnie. Don't be afraid of the dark side. Embrace it."

* * *

The dress was too tight, Katherine though as she walked inside the grand ballroom, arm in arm with Elijah. The dress was cinched so tight that she could hardly breath, or maybe it was just her imagination. There were dozens of people already there dressed in black tuxes and evening gowns.

Their eyes seemed to be plastered on Elijah. "They are staring at you." Katherine said.

Elijah nodded, slightly annoyed. "Yes. I'm kind of a big deal around here."

Katherine's eyes flickered. "They are all part of your sireline?" She could feel a chill go down her back. Suddenly everything was too hot, she needed to get out of here. She needed to get away. The entire place was too suffocating. She couldn't, she couldn't breathe.

She felt herself being transported back to hell even among the cheery arrangements. She felt as if the tiny little demons were back again ripping her nails from her nail beds, pulling out her eyeballs.

Elijah didn't seem to notice. "Yes, Katerina. At one point I sired all of them in hope to one day built a great civilization. In return they all become sociopaths. Would you care to dance; we haven't dance in a while."

Katherine nodded as she followed him to the dance floor. She tried to keep her thoughts on the dance. "Elijah, where is this Tristan fellow? He doesn't seem to be the type that hides."

"He isn't." Elijah said as he paused. Katherine turned around and saw Marcel. "What is he doing here?"

Elijah shook his head. "I should have known. This is not a party. This is an initiation."

Before either of them could make a movement, Tristan appeared with a smile on his face. "Friends, ladies, and gentleman welcome. I am honored that all of you have decided to attend in order to welcome a dear friend of ours. Marcel Gerard."

Marcel stepped forward. "I am honored. Thank you."

"But first, before we share all of our secrets we must determine his worth. You noticed that someone has taken your daylight ring from under your nose. Your mission is to identify the thief and take it back. If you win you will become one of the Strix. If you lose it will result in your death. You have until dawn. I wish you luck."

* * *

"Hey, Sexy witch," Damon said as he came inside the living room and saw Freya going over a book of spells. Freya rolled her eyes. "I wish you would stop calling me that, creep."

Damon rolled his eyes as she poured himself a glass of wine and handed one to Freya. "Come on, it was a compliment. Rebekah was Sexy Bex and since you're a witch. You're a sexy witch." Freya rolled her eyes.

Damon handed her a glass of wine. "So what are you doing? Still looking for Care Bear, if I were her I would be a thousand miles away from Klaus."

"Don't be silly, she would never leave her children." Freya snapped. "I'm trying to see if she went in search of Adrianna. She never did find her." She pulled out an orbitnery. "This is her, supposedly she died years ago, but it seems no one dies around here."

Damon looked at the photo. "So this is Caroline's Mommy." He paused. "I slept with her, years ago in 1999."

"Of course you did," Freya said. "She's a vampire-witch hybrid like Caroline. Did you find out anything about her? Tell me, Damon."

"Nothing much," Damon admitted. "She was a newbie vampire, only a couple of years old. I didn't know she was a witch, but now that I think about it she was obsesses with the witching community. She wanted more power, she wanted to be above everyone, kind of like your brother. But that's all I know."

* * *

"There is no way that Marcel will be able to take on vampires that are thousands of years older than him," Katherine said as she took a sip of wine. At least it was making her calm down. "Elijah you have to do something."

"There is not much I can do, Katerina." He murmured. "Speak of the devil."

"Elijah, old friend. Thank you for joining us," Tristan said. "And who is your lovely companion?"

Katherine offered her hand. "Katherine Pierce."

"Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady," Tristan said. "Would you care to dance; you don't mind do you Elijah."

Before Elijah could respond Tristan took Katherine towards the dance floor. "It's hard to believe that you're from Elijah's sireline. You reek of Klaus'"

Tristan chuckled. "I never did like Klaus very much. What did he do to you?"

"He killed my family. He compelled my daughter to kill herself and he chases me for 500 years," Katherine said flatly. "I will always be his favorite chew toy to play with."

Tristan leaned in and whispered. "I heard some fascinating things about you as well, Katerina. You died, you were sent to hell and you were revived. How was that for you? Oh must have been horrible and painful."

Everything around Katherine was spinning. She could hear voices all around her. Voices that wouldn't stop. She was no longer in the fancy ballroom, she was back in that hellish dimension. That cold, dark fiery hell.

"Katerina," Elijah gripped her arm. "Katerina are you alright?"

"Elijah, you have to get me out of here," Katherine started whimpering, pressing her hands against his chest. "You have to; I can't be here. Please don't make me stay here, please."

"Katerina," he threw Tristan a dark look.

"Don't blame me," Tristan said. "She's the one that started losing it."

Katherine started sobbing, which was unnatural of her. "Elijah, please I don't want to go back. Don't make me."

Elijah looked up at Tristan and then at Marcel. Tristan rolled his eyes. "Oh, go on then. You'll see that I'm not a bad person. See your beloved home. We'll settled our little initiation another day."

* * *

"Something is wrong with Katerina I'm sure of it," Elijah said slowly as he sipped his drink. "She wasn't just tired. She was hysterical she wasn't herself. Perhaps her time in hell damaged her more than I thought."

"Of course it damaged her," Freya said as she poured herself a drink. "Just give her time. She will be back to being Katherine in no time. I found some interesting things about Adrianna today. Apparently, she and Damon slept together once upon a time. He apparently has a thing for moms."

Elijah said dryly. "Damon has never cared much for boundaries. Did he find out anything about her?"

"Not much, just that Adrianna was obsesses with getting power. What's on your mind, besides Katherine?"

"Tristan. He had-has a sister named Aurora. Klaus was in love with her once upon a time. He was incredibly loyal to her. He's dangerous Freya."

Freya gave him a weak smile. "Loyalty makes people dangerous Elijah, just look at Klaus and Caroline. Caroline broke his trust and he daggered her for it."

* * *

Klaus was drunk, dead drunk and made a metal note not to go drinking with Lucien. The man could put him to shame when it came to tequila. He stepped inside his office and saw a blond figure. "Well, well," Klaus said dryly. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Caroline was sitting on his desk dressed in black jeans and a navy blue and white blouse. Her blond hair had been cut bluntly to her chin and she had a cold, narrow look on her face. "Well, love don't you have anything to say to your dear husband like how you got out."

"That's not important," Caroline said. "The important thing is that I'm back. I'm going to bed." She paused. "Oh, and Klaus if you ever dagger me again I'm taking you down with me."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!

 **The Axeman's Letter** -Klaus ignores his newly returned wife's new attitude, but the rest are worried about Caroline's behavior. An old flame of Klaus returns and Damon and Marcel work together to find out what Tristan is after. Bonnie helps Davina on her new role as regent and Caroline shows interest in Regina.


	5. The Axeman's Letter

**Episode Five: The Axeman's Letter**

"Tristan and Lucien are after us," Klaus said bitterly the next morning. "Do you think that they are working together or separate?"

"I have no idea," Elijah said curtly as they entered the patio. "Speaking of which how was your wife this morning?"

Klaus shrugged. "She didn't sleep in our bed, so I'm guessing that she is still angry, for all I know she has gone to file divorce papers." He stopped short when he saw a woman's body splattered in the middle of the courtyard. Her hands and throat were covered in blood and there was an envelope in her hand.

Elijah picked it up and read from it. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Come find me before I find you. Aurora."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment. "I remember her a better poet."

"Seriously, is that's what you're worried about," He frowned. "Klaus are you thinking about looking for her. You haven't uttered her name in a thousand years, and just because you and Caroline are having a bit of a row- "

"This isn't about Caroline, should I let her leave these little love notes all over the place." Klaus shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better we can kill Aurora together, unless you want to spend some time with Katerina. How is she after her little spell? I have never seen Katerina lose control like that."

"Katerina is fine," Elijah snapped. "She's resting, we're both fine. Come on, let's go fine Aurora."

As it turned out today was the local perfume festival and the streets were crowded with vendors. Elijah felt stuffy among all the people. "Brother, how exactly are we supposed to find Aurora among all of these people, she could be anywhere."

"She will leave a mark, she always does." Klaus stopped short. It was her scent. He entered a local store, but saw nothing. He was just about to turn around when he saw a beautiful red head. She smiled. "Hello, my sweet love."

* * *

Bonnie walked down the stairs for some breakfast, wishing that at least Katherine would come downstairs, but she was in bed with a headache. She noticed a familiar blond that was going through the desk drawers in rapid hurry.

"Caroline, oh my god it really is you," Bonnie said as she went over to her to hug her tightly. She felt that Caroline flinched and she lost her grip. "Sorry, that was a little tight, you should have let me know when you came back."

Caroline was looking at her with a hard, annoyed look on her face. "Really, Bonnie do you need me to announce my presence everywhere?"

Bonnie looked hurt. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that Klaus daggered you and we didn't even know if you were alive."

"Well, I am, so go bother someone else," Caroline said tightly as she returned back to her searching. "Where is that stupid grimoire?"

"Caroline- "

"What?"

"Nothing." Bonnie tried to hide the hurt in her voice as her phone rang. What the hell was wrong with Caroline?

It was a text from Davina.

* * *

When Bonnie reached the cemetery she saw that Davina was pacing around looing nervous. "Bonnie, there you are, thank god." She fiddled with the scarf around her neck. "I need your help, like really need your help. Today is my first meeting as witch regent and I need everything to be perfect. I never had much experience with witches, so I thought that maybe- "

Bonnie shook her head. "Davina, I will be no help. I was never in a coven myself, so I'm practically useless in that matter."

"Oh," Davina said in a small voice.

Bonnie sighed. "Still, I'll stay if you want me too, for moral support."

Davina perked up, "Oh, Bonnie. Thank you that would be wonderful."

* * *

"I can hardly believe it's been a thousand years since I last saw you," Aurora said with a smile. "I see that Elijah didn't tag along like he always does, was he that reluctant to spend some time with me."

Klaus didn't answer her question. "Why are you here, Aurora?"

Aurora paced around the small store. "The witches are here to celebrate the Feast of the gifts, it made me remember of the time that we spent together, is that so wrong?" Klaus didn't smile and she grew annoyed. "I came here for the same reason Tristan and Lucien did, to protect my sire, since you didn't turn me I need to ask, where the hell is Rebekah?"

Klaus snorted. "You came all this way to protect, Rebekah? Well, I'm afraid it was a wasted trip. Your sire has moved on to greener pastures."

Aurora glared at him. "I should be allowed to protect her."

* * *

Bonnie saw the large number of witches that gathered around Davina and even she was impressed. Had they all gathered just to hear Davina the new regent speak? Some of them looked annoyed and Bonnie guessed that maybe they didn't like Davina or were jealous of her position.

It seemed ironic to Bonnie that Davina was now holding the job that had been meant for Caroline. And now Caroline was back home, fuming. Davina tensed when a witch brought forth another goat. "Another goat. What a lovely offering. Thank you, Gentility coven, excuse me I need a minute."

Bonnie followed Davina towards the back of the cemetery. "Are you ok?"

Davina nodded. "I'm just sick of goats, do you have any idea how many I have, had to sacrifice. Just once I would like to get a gift card."

Bonnie squeezed her shoulder. "For what it's worth, you're doing a good job. Believe me I would have never gotten the nerve to go up there and speak too all of those witches. You're doing fine, Davina."

Davina smiled. "Do you miss it? Being a witch?"

Bonnie gulped. "Every day." She changed the subject. "Caroline is back."

Davina perked up. "Really, how is she?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem like the same, Caroline."

* * *

Marcel and Damon crossed their arms over their chest as he looked at Elijah. "Is that all you have? A hunch?"

Elijah looked at him annoyed. "I don't do hunches. But I am sure that he is working with someone. As for the Aurora matter, I don't think he knows."

"Wow, Klaus' exes keep piling up," Damon said snarkily. "I'm sure that he must be thrilled."

"But now he's hiding something and you need my help figuring what it is." Marcel said with a raised eyebrow. "There's a reason why I joined the Strix. I need to know what the hell they are doing in my city. Will you help me?"

Damon nodded. "Sure, I have nothing to do, but if they suddenly turn murderes, I'm letting them finish you off."

* * *

"I heard that you got yourself a wife," Aurora said icily as she played with the perfume bottles. "It's funny, you never offered me marriage when I turned."

Klaus shrugged. "You weren't supposed to turn. You threw yourself out a window, after Rebekah gave her, her blood."

Aurora ignored him as she caressed his face. "A wife and kids the whole picket fence, that doesn't sound like you at all, Nik. Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about us in the past 1000 years." She gently kissed his lips.

Klaus pulled back. "My dear, just in case you don't remember you left me."

Her eyes flashed. "Not by choice. I would never leave you, Nik. Before we said goodbye I saw your brother, Elijah. He compelled me, compelled me to leave you. He found out all the secrets you told me, how you killed your mother. His compulsion was his punishment."

* * *

"We're glad you're back, and I'm sure that Klaus is glad as well, truly," Freya tried to tell Caroline. They were in the twins' nursery and Freya had been telling her everything that she missed in the past few months since she was gone.

But Caroline didn't really seem to be listening. She was instead standing over Regina's crib where she was sleeping. Henrik was in the crib across from her, but she hardly glanced at his direction.

"Where were you, Caroline we were so worried?" Freya waited, but Caroline offered no response. Baby Henrik started fussing, but Caroline ignored him. She was staring at Regina.

"She's going to be a powerful witch when she grows up, wont she?" Caroline said with a slight smile. "She has both Marin and Mikaelson blood in her system." Henrik started crying.

Freya picked him up. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No," Caroline said sharply, "You take care of him, he's not a witch, he's a wolf."

* * *

Elijah stepped inside and saw that Klaus was pouring himself a drink, while at the same time glaring at him. Elijah gave an exaggerated sigh. "She told you, why am I not surprise. Just when we need to be most united against our enemies, she does this."

Klaus gave a dark chuckle. "You speak to me of enemies when the greatest traitor of my life stands before me." Klaus flashed towards him and pushed him towards the ground, punching him across the face.

Elijah grabbed one of the nearby chairs and smashed it across Klaus' face. Klaus gripped Elijah's throat.

"What you did to Aurora, to me," Klaus said between punches. "It's unforgivable."

Elijah gripped his arm and hissed at him. "I did it to protect you, Aurora was the sister of a lunatic, she would have brought us down. She would have brought our family down."

Elijah and Klaus felt themselves being pulled apart as they found themselves splattered to the wall and immediately pulled down. The boys looked up and saw Caroline who lowered her hand. "Enough, I am sick of your stupid fighting and get me new chairs. Those were my favorite. Idiots."

-End of Chapter Five-

 **Beautiful Mistake** -Elijah and Damon work together to try and stop the Strix from causing harm to their family. Freya and Bonnie grow angry at Klaus for his lack of concern involving Caroline. Katherine reaches her breaking point and Caroline takes Regina to meet her mother and her sister.


	6. Beautiful Mistake Part I

**Episode Six: Beautiful Mistake Part I**

Freya opened her eyes until she realized that she was in a pretty café in Morocco. She looked up and saw her sister Rebekah and gave her a smile. "I told you that this would be better than exchanging stuffy old letters."

Freya smiled. "Well, a drink with my sister beats sireline drama any idea." She watched as Rebekah poured the drinks.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Lucien has always been a pain in the ass, but he is a thrill compared to that stuck up twit, Tristan."

Freya shook her head. "Don't forget that there are more Stix and more family drama to last us a lifetime. As you know Caroline is back." Freya frowned. "But she is different somehow less Caroline-like. Klaus has hardly said two words to her."

Rebekah shook her head. "She's pissed. Let her be pissed, god knows that she deserves it. She hasn't been married to Klaus not even a year and already the problems are beginning. How is Katherine and Bonnie? Did Aurora come with the rest of them?"

Freya shook her head. "Bonnie is getting used to the vampire side of her. Believe it or not, Damon is actually trying to be a decent teacher to her. The whole Katherine thing is more complicated. She is so fragile after her time in hell, but she's Katherine so I'm sure that she will bounce right back. Yes, Aurora came with him. You should have warned me." She bit her lip. "I think Klaus is sleeping with her."

Rebekah hesitated. "He wouldn't do that, Niklaus may be an ass and a pig, but he wouldn't cheat on his wife, no matter how pissed he is at Caroline."

Freya didn't look so convinced. "Wouldn't he?"

Rebekah changed the subject. "I have to go. I meeting a witch who promises that she can bring back Kol. Hopefully, this one is not lying." Freya nodded and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she saw that was she back in the quarter, along with all of her problems.

 **888**

Bonnie had a feeling that someone was watching her, but she didn't know who. She just had this weird feeling in her stomach and it was not pleasant. Especially when she was walking the streets of New Orleans.

"Hi Davina, it's Bonnie, I'm almost there I should be there soon." Her eyes caught something by the window. "On second thought I might be a little bit late." She went towards the man that had been following her for the past fifteen minutes. "Hey, you. Yes, you. Why have you've been following me?"

The man looked at her. "You're easy to follow, you're missing the sixth sense." He gripped her arm and broke it in half.

Bonnie held back a yelp as she looked back at him with hatred. She tried to reach for his neck, but he was unusually strong. The man reached towards her neck and Bonnie vamp out ripping off his head in one quick move.

She could feel her heart beating inside her chest. Maybe Damon was teaching her a little more things than necessary.

 **888**

"Katerina?" Katherine was curled up in a small ball wearing dark jeans and a red blouse. Her messy curls were all over the place. She had been staying in the same position since the ball. Frozen it seemed with fear. Perhaps Elijah hadn't thought this through when he had insisted that they would bring her back.

Katherine didn't even seem to acknowledge him. She was curled up in some kind of ball. Elijah went towards her and wrapped his arms around he. He felt Katherine flinch and he pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No," Katherine said tensely. "It's fine, just don't do that again. Will you?"

Elijah nodded as he pushed back her brown curls. "Are you ok? You've been holed up here for the past couple of days. You've hardly said a word to Caroline."

"I don't want to see her," Katherine said as she pulled the blanket tightly across her slim shoulders. "I don't want to see anyone."

Elijah sighed. "Then let's go out to dinner, just the two of us. I know a nice little French restaurant. You like French food."

Katherine didn't respond, she just put the blanket tighter around her body. Elijah thought it would be better not to push anymore. He kissed the side of her forehead and went to go meet Freya in the kitchen. She looked sickly and hungover. "Ah, yes your dates with Rebekah are always a delight."

"You seem more annoyed than usual," Freya said tightly. "What the occasion?"

"The first one is Katherine," Elijah said. "She is not herself, I can't get her out of her room. She seems depressed and sad somehow."

Freya looked at him with slight sympathy. "Give her time. Some people like to talk things through others like Katherine like handling it on their own. Now what is the second thing that is bothering you?"

"It's Aurora," Elijah said. "I'm worried about the kind of hold that she has on Klaus. She is still in love with her after all these years and Klaus, god Klaus not trustworthy anymore. He seems to think that she is the key to stopping this prophecy."

"What I don't seem to understand is why they are all mad at you?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably. "In the 11th century, Father was after us. I might have compelled them to think that Tristan was me, Aurora was Rebekah, and Lucien was Niklaus. I made them bait. Now don't look at me like that Freya, it was the only thing worth doing and you would be on my side if you would have spent all those years running away from father," he saw her hand tremble. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Rebekah," she managed to say. "I can feel it. I need to make sure that she is ok." She lit up a candle and started chanting. A second later she looked up with a worried look on her face. "I can't sense her anymore. We are no longer connected. Something is wrong."

 **888**

Caroline was buttoning the buttons of her red coat when she ran into Damon Salvatore in the patio. "Well, well if it isn't the Mrs."

Caroline rolled her eyes feeling the annoyance inside her. She did not want to deal with a Salvatore. "What the hell do you want, Damon."

"The question is Blondie, where have you've been?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've been having hate sex with Klaus because that is just gross."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, I've been having sex, but not with Klaus."

Damon paused. "You're cheating on him? With who?"

Caroline shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know; besides Klaus is not important. Our marriage is dead. I don't know why we even bothered in the first place. Now don't look so surprise, Damon."

"I'm not, I just always thought it would be Klaus."

Her lips pulled into a smile. "Oh, you don't know he is sleeping with someone else with that demented Aurora. Now don't bother me anymore, Damon I'm busy. Shouldn't you be trying to lure Freya into your bed or something?"

Damon gripped her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To see my daughter."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the wait!


	7. Beautiful Mistake Part II

**Beautiful Mistake Part II**

"This shouldn't be happening," Freya said sounding frustrated. "I should be able to trace her. Why am I not able to trace her? Mikaelson blood should trace Mikaelson blood."

Elijah gritted his teeth as he looked paled. "They want all of us. All three sires. They must have found Rebekah's whereabouts."

Freya shook her head as he threw Elijah a weak smile. "At least she cannot be killed."

"The prophecy says otherwise. We need to get back in there again, are you strong enough. I could find Caroline- "

Freya grimaced. "Something tells me that Caroline won't help us. Maybe I'm wrong, but something tells me that Caroline is not on our side. She's changed, Elijah and not in a good way. No, I'll have to do this alone." She closed her eyes and started chanting. "Derivore telimare ve."

Freya opened her eyes and saw that she was once again in the place where she had last converse with Rebekah. She saw the younger, blond Mikaelson running towards her. Rebekah smiled. "Oh, thank god."

Freya offered her a small smile. "I leave you alone for five minutes. Would you care to tell me what all of this is about?" she asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say that the Mikaelson family has a target on their back."

She rolled her eyes. "What else is new?" they heard footsteps and members of the Strix followed by Aya corned them. Freya murmured under her breath a spell and their heads snapped as they fell to the floor.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "That was impressive."

Freya gave her a smile. "You need to come home, Rebekah, please. It's too dangerous for you to be here my yourself. The Strix are multiplying by the dozen."

Rebekah shook her head. "I can't, not right now. Not when I promised Kol that I would save him. I'm too closed to that now. I found a Moroccan witch. It's a real lead this time, Freya. We could get Kol back, I promised him, please."

"Fine, but I will go with you."

* * *

"Why are you looking so paranoid?"

Bonnie flinched slightly when she heard the voice speaking to her. She only relaxed slightly when she realized that it was Marcel. After she had killed that man in the middle of the street Bonnie had made a run for it as if someone had been chasing her. It was stupid she knew, she needed to start thinking like a vampire, but it was hard to change her mind.

Marcel's smile vanished. "Bon, you're ok? You look like you're going to be sick." Bonnie had meet Marcel a handful of times; from Bonnie's perspective he was cool even though Caroline was uneasy when it came to him. But then again, she and Caroline weren't exactly in speaking terms right now.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said catching her breath. "A man attacked me on the street, but I'm fine," she looked up said a bit guiltily. "I killed someone."

Much to her annoyance, Marcel started laughing at her. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not, well I am, but not in a bad way, I promise. I just never seen a baby vamp get so worked up about this. Bon, in case you haven't notice we are vampires. We are supposed to kill."

Bonnie threw him a reluctant gaze. "That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

"No," Marcel agreed. "But it means that you have to embrace it, Sonner or later. Hey, everyone has been on the same boat. You'll get the hang of it."

"Not to sound like a jerk, but I hope I really don't."

* * *

"You don't have to stay here," Rebekah said as she looked at Freya. They had just entered a weird tea shop and were currently waiting for Rebekah's witch. The air smelled like tea and burnt cakes. It was not a pleasant scent. "Really, Freya we both knows how this drains you, you don't have to stay here."

"I'm staying." Freya said firmly. "I'm not letting you stay here by yourself."

At that moment a dark hair witch wearing all purple clothes and speaking in a soft voice said. "Welcome. Please sit. I understand that you are looking for your brother. A noble goal."

"Yes, it is," Rebekah said quickly. "Do you know of a way to bring him back. You told me that you did."

The witch nodded. "Patience. But first I will need to feel your energy. Feel your brother on the other side, Give me your hand."

Rebekah did as she was told and the witch started chanting. Rebekah suddenly yelped when she felt pain shot up in her arm. Freya turned to her. "Rebekah, what is- "

She saw that the witch was not on their side and Freya tried to do magic, but became dumbfounded when she found out that she couldn't. "I'm afraid that your magic doesn't work here." Aya said as she stepped inside the room. "If you want to get rid of us you might do a better job."

Freya felt herself being shot across the room. She blinked and saw that she was back in the Mikaelson home. Terrific. "What is it?" Elijah asked panicked. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get Klaus, Rebekah is in danger."

* * *

"Bonnie, nice of you to come home." Damon said as Bonnie stepped inside the compound. "I'm bored, want to get drunk?"

"At 11 in the morning?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no time like the present. Come on everyone is ignoring me, it might be nice to get attention from someone."

"Aw, poor Damon are you feeling lonesome?"

They suddenly heard a terrible scream coming from Katherine's room. Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks as they quickly raced towards where the scream was coming from. Damon knocked the door down and saw that half of Katherine's body had burst into flames. She had taken off her daylight ring. Damon threw a blanket over Katherine to destroy the flames. "Bonnie close the window."

Bonnie did as she was told. Katherine was slowly turning back to her own color. "What the fuck, Kat?" Damon demanded.

"Why did you stop me?" Katherine demanded weakly. "I wanted to die. I wanted to die."

* * *

"Hush," Caroline quieted down her daughter who was fussing in her arms. She honestly didn't know why babies fussed so much. She quietly entered the house where her birth mother and her sister, Audrina were currently staying. "I'm here." They turned their blond heads towards her.

"Splendid," Adrianna said. "So this is the beautiful Regina. A fellow witch."

"Yes, I brought her, just like you asked me too," Caroline said impatiently. "Now, tell me what do I have to do to get more power?"

Adrianna smiled slightly. "Step this way, Caroline and I'll tell you how."

-End of Chapter Seven-

 **Out of the Easy** \- Klaus and Caroline argue over the fate of their daughter, Regina and Klaus finally realizes that she is not the same Caroline. Hoping to find out more about this new Caroline he invites Caroline over for Thanksgiving. Freya realizes something startling about Regina and Stefan pops in for a quick visit.


End file.
